Protecter of the prince
by Robin Lover 1
Summary: Jaden is a reincarnted prince? No way." Was what everyone asked.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Serenity Amaya Karen Crystal Anderson Past Name: Artemis Karen Cast Night

Nickname: Moon (Jaden) Rain (Jesse) Night (friends) Moon Guardian/ Princess (Yugioh Gang)

Past Nickname: Pure charm caster (soilders and common people) Moon (prince) guardian (royal family)

Age: 14 years old ( reincarnated ) 11 (as Artemis Cast)

Eyes: crystal blue (Serenity) light purple (Artemis Cast)

Hair: long blue hair that goes up to waist with a black ribbon with bangs that frame my face

Hair (Artemis Cast): light purple hair that goes a bit bellow the shoulders with a black ribbon

Family: Jesse (older bro by a year) Dad (past life) Dorm: Sliffer Red

Personality: shy, motherly, kind, sweet, sincere, fun loving, tomboy, loud with friends

Likes: animals, books, astronomy, dueling, shopping, sports, music, laptop

Dislikes: jerks, stuck up people, people who can't have fun, evil, hospitals, being sick

Street Clothes 1: white long sleeved tank top black skirt with black leggings and white high heals.

Clothes 2: Blue tube top with black pants over blue jeans and black high heals and a black short sleeved sweater and blue wrist length finger less gloves

Clothes 3: White dress that goes around the shoulders with blue lining and white high heals

Diana Cast clothes: Blue Egyptian style dress up to knees with a black sash for caring a sword and with armor in the chest area and black flats and elbow length finger less gloves White wings.

Diana clothes 2: short strapless light purple dress with a fingerless glove and wings black flats White wings.

Uniform: Red short sleeved sliffer Jacket with black tube top and red skirt with black leggings and red and black sneakers and red and black fingerless gloves up to elbows.

Deck Type: Spellcaster, magna decks (sailor moon, inuyasha, full metal alchemist, Pokemon, Digimon, Naruto, bleach ) Favorite Cards: Artemis Cast, Sailor Moon, Hikari, Shikamaru, Inuyasha, Edward Elric, Glacion, Rukia and Ichigo

History: She was born a year after Jesse was born. She was born sick and had visited the hospital many times. During one stay when she was four she witness the battle between Jaden and one of his friends. You then became friends with him that same day. You two were friends until you had to leave two months later. Before you left he gave you a spell caster deck he made for you. That's where you got your fist deck. That same week it was your birthday and mom gave you a sailor moon deck and an Inuyasha deck. Your father gave you a Full metal alchemist deck and a Pokemon deck. The day after that they died in a horrible car crash. Which left you and Jesse alone. You guys went to a wealth family when you were seven which sent both of you guys to separate boarding schools. At the age of 12 Jesse told you about his new life at North Academy a school in which you learn the different styles of dueling. The following weeks you convinced your parents to send you there. It took you three months to convince you to go and they gave you a Digimon deck. Jesse gave you your bleach deck. Then you start having bad dreams about your past self. Artemis Cast the famous spell caster and Amazon. Which you found out meant that you should find the reincarnation of the prince. Then while you figured it out you entered a dual tournament in which you won your Naruto deck. After that you left to North Academy at the age of thirteen. At age 14 you are sent a week after Jesse to Dual Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the rain as the plane neared Dual Academy. I held the necklace my brother had given me before he left North Academy to come here. "Jesse," I whispered as I closed my eyes and went to sleep. To bad my other side wouldn't let me sleep. And keep replaying memories of my past. "Artemis you must protect the prince. It's your duty if you take this staff. Do you accept this?" Asked the King of the land. I looked at him and nodded. "I live to serve you and the royal family." I answered as I looked at him. He nodded as he presented me the staff of Galle and then he presented me the sword of Elizabeth the warrior princess. "Take these and protect my son with them." He said as he handed them to me. " I will not let you down. If I do I commit suicide.." I answered as I looked at his wise brown eyes. "That's why I trust you Artemis." He said smiling causing me to smile.

"Ms. Anderson we're about to land." Said the pilot as I woke up. I nodded and looked out the window and saw Dual Academy. As soon as the plane landed I got out to be greeted by a man and by my guess a woman. "You must be Serenity. I've heard a lot of good stuff from your brother. I'm the principle of this school I'm Councilor Sheppard." He said while shaking my hand. " This is Doctor Crowler he is one of the teachers you will be taught by here at Dual Academy." He said pointing to the person next to him. "It's a pleasure to met you both." I said giving them both a small bow. "I'm honored to be taught by you Ms. Crowler." I said bowing down once more.

"I'M NOT A MISS!" Shouted Crowller at me. I decided to ignore him as Sheppard led me to the arena so I could be put into a dorm. I got my deck ready while the teachers figured who I would dual. They finally decided on me battling a boy named Jaden. _Huh seems like I've heard that name before but where? "_Will Ms. Anderson come out?" I took a deep breath and entered the arena. I then saw my old friend Jaden Yuki._ Yup this school just got interacting. _

"Dual." We both shouted as we each drew five cards. "My move." I said as I looked at my cards. I smirked as I saw one of my favorite cards of my sailor moon deck. "I place two cards trap cards down and I put two cards down. And I end my turn." I finished as a gust whirled around me. "Sweet it's my turn!" Jaden said giving me one of his grins. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I place one card down and I summon Elemental Hero Aveon." I looked at my hand and said, "Sorry but this dual is over. I activate Tear Drops of the moon. This allows me to summon the five most powerful monsters in my deck." I grinned as the whole audience were at the edge of their seats. I then noticed Jesse was there not really paying attention. "I summon Sailor moon, Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. I now activate Sailor Planet Attack which allows all five of my monsters to attack you directly. Now attack!" I said punching the air with my fist. I looked at Jaden and noticed he only had 100 life points left. "Now I end my turn."

Jaden smiled and activated Swords of Reveling Light. I smirked, " not so fast I activate Sailor Moon's special effect. It negates the effects of all trap, magic and spell cards." "Sweet move." "Thanks Jaden." I couldn't help but say. "Now I'll end this. Sailor Mars, Mars Flame Spinner." His life points went to zero. "Now that's how you play the game." I said smiling. "Now that was a real game." He said while he shook my hand. "Nice seeing you again Moon." He whispered into my ear. I was shocked that he remembered me. I looked at him with wide eyes. I then heard Crowler's voice. "Ms. Anderson will be in Ra yellow." "No, I won't." I answered. He looked at me. "I will be in Slifer Red because it's the lowest level and that's where I attend to start." Everybody stayed silent until Jaden and Jesse let out small woos. Causing everybody to cheer. I was given the uniform from a small girl named Blair.

She was the only Sliffer girl until I came along. I was about to go change when I heard her scream. I came rushing to her side to see it was only Jaden, Jesse and other people. "Hey bro. Hey Jay. Why ya'll here?" I asked no longer hiding the accent my brother and I share. Jaden was the fist to speak. "So you could meet our friends silly." I smiled and then I said," Gotta change first." I ran into the bathroom again and changed into a red short sleeved sliffer Jacket with black tube top and red skirt with black leggings and red and black sneakers and red and black fingerless gloves up to elbows. This time Jesse spoke

"Sis meet Alexis Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, Chazz, Axel, and Jim." "Boy, how many friends can you make in a week?" I asked my brother as I shake my head. I then looked at Jaden and smiled. "How'd you remember me from 10 years ago?" I asked looking away from his brown eyes and into the window across from me. He smiled as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Cause I still have this." He pointed to the necklace I made for him when we were four. I looked at it closely and noticed I initialed it A.C.

why did she initiall it AC figure it out later.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why did I initialed it A.C.? Oh no! I initialed it when I fist had nightmares about being her. I hope he doesn't remember of his past like I do_. "Serenity are you okay?" Asked a worried Jesse. "Yeah I'm just feeling a little bit sick. Maybe I should go lay down." I mumbled. "OKay then we'll better get going." They said as they left the room. I got to the couch and laid down. "So you know Jaden?" Asked Blair. As she sat next to me on the floor. "Since we were four but haven't seen him since I left that city." I responded avoiding her eyes. She let out a small yawn. I couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry Blair." I said smiling at her. She only nodded as her eye lids got droopy. I got up and carried her to her room. She complained she didn't want to go to sleep. So I decided to sing Sleep Song by secret garden.

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby.

Back to the years of Loo-li Lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go." I sang as I looked at Blair who was just looking at me. I smiled and continue to sing.

"May you bring sail far to the fields of fortune.

With Diamonds and Pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet." I sang as I noticed Blair was falling asleep.

" May there always be angles to watch over you

To guide you each step if the way

To guard you and keep you safe from harm

Loo-Li lai-Lay" I stopped singing to see Blair was asleep. I went to my room jumped on my bed and went to sleep. The next day I final got to put the uniform on. I decided to add a little black. _Now this is a uniform. _I thought to myself as I got my books and woke up Blair._ "_Blair its time to wake up." I whispered to her. "Mom?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "No, but I'll take that as a complement." I answered with a smile. I noticed a small blush on her face. "Sorry for calling you mom." "Its okay. Like I told you before I'll take that as a complement." I told her as I got out so she could change. I decided to make some breakfast before I went to get my schedule. As I got into my first class I noticed Jaden was there early and awake. Thats when Doctor Crowler came in and began his lesson on trap and magic cards. _I'm bored. How can anybody survive his class? Man no wonder kids fall asleep in class. _I looked around for Jaden and saw him asleep.

I got a small anime sweat drop as I saw him. Once the class was over it was time for P. E. class. I walked down to ask Jaden how he didn't get caught sleeping in class. I got an anime sweat drop when I saw he had drawn on his eyelids. _Well I guess that's one way not to get caught. _I thought as I helped Sy wake him up. "Jaden, Jaden we're gonna be late. Wake up Jay." He moves a bit but still doesn't get up. "Jaden.... Wake up!" I shook him a little this time, but it still doesn't work. He does manage to turn his head so his face faces me though. I lean to his hear and softly whisper , "Jaden.... there are fresh hamburgers in the Cafeteria." I pulled away and see him nuzzle his head and blush a bit grinning slightly. _I wonder what that was about _but I shrug it off. Since I didn't want to be late for Gym you tug on his hair. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" I yelled. Jaden finally awakens. "Man why'd you wake me? I dreamt an angel was whispering something about dueling to me." He scratches his head. "A..Angel..?"- I couldn't help but blush. _He thought I was an angle?_ "Yeah... I didn't see her but her voice was beautiful. You know it kinda sounded a bit like yours actually." Jaden grins at me. I turned a dark shade of red and turn away from Sy and Jaden. "Sleeping in class again." I had just recovered from blushing and see Alexis and Bastion. "Hey yall." I said with an innocent smile "Greetings. Have a nice nap Jaden?" asks Bastion. "Totally. You see there was this angel. Or at least her angelic voice. And…" Jaden explains his dream to Bastion while Alexis turned to me. "Let's leave before we get in trouble." I nodded as we left to the P. E. area as the boys continued their little conversation. When we got out of the locker rooms the boys were already there and so was my brother. "Hey there buckaroo." I said jumping to his side at once. He smiled as he saw me with him, "My name's not buckaroo." "Sure it is Partner." The others looked at us like we were crazy. "Its from Ryan Regan." We said sounding like twins. "Oh." They said like they had rehearsed it. We were then put in teams of two to play tennis. After gym was when my cell phone rang. "Howdy." I answered. The others looked at me wondering who it could be. I turned away from them and walked towards the dorms. The others followed silently as i continued walking.

"Hey there Moon Princess." The voice said. I gasped as I heard my old friend's voice. "Atem, " I almost shouted as I jumped around. The others looked at me with weird stares. I waved them off and left towards the dorms. "Anyways I called to tell you to tell that the gang is going to visit you in Dual Academy." "No! No! What if he finds out that he's the prince? Or maybe he remembers…" "Moon guardian calm down. He won't find out. Trust us." He told me as we hung up. I looked up at the clock to notice it was 15 minutes past CLASS TIME. _Oh no! I'm gonna be late._ I thought as I ran to the class. When I entered the class room everybody stared at me. Sorry I'm late." I said as I got to my seat. After the little scene class got back to normal. I was taking notes when I felt something hit my head. I looked to see a note.

Hey Night,

Why'd you leave during P.E. so freaked out?

-Lexi

Lexi,

I got a call from an old friend. That's all. No big.

-Night

As a the note got to her I looked up to see that Jaden was actually awake. I blushed as I noticed he looked at me. I looked back down trying hard not to look up again. "Ms. Anderson what are the names of the main characters in Othello?" "Othello and Desdemona." I answered without looking up. "Correct." Once class ended I was about to exit the room when the teacher called me up. "Yes Professor Cleopatra?" I asked holding my bag close to myself. "I see you know your Shakespeare plays. So I want you to help me direct the school play." I looked at the teacher shocked. I've been here just a day and they all ready want me to lead. "I don't know." I responded. "Well think about it and give me an answer in three days. Auditions start Friday." She said before she sent me off. My friends were there when I exited the room.

"What did she want Sis?" "None of your business." I answered. "Please." Jaden and Atticus asked. 'Nope you maybe my Ani-ki but that don't mean a thing." I answered my accent made me sound a little bit meaner. "Will you tell me?" Asked a voice, I recognized as Tea's. " Maybe Ane-ki." I answered without looking at her. The others just stared wide out at the king of games wife. I just looked at the others and sighed. "Guys its just Tea." The others looked at me like I was crazy. I just shook my head in disproval and left to the dorms. "Idiots." I whispered along the way. I suddenly felt a jolt of pain in my heart. I grabbed my heart as it hurt more with each step. "Darn it. Why now. Why?" I asked as I felt myself go into a deep sleep.

"Artemis you must stay here and protect the prince.." My father demanded as he prepared for battle. "No I want to go with you." I cried. "Yubel can take care of the prince here . I should go off and battle with you." I responded as I gave him his sword. My father looked at me with a cold stare. "You know your place is here. Yubel is at the field now go before I whip you." I ran up to him to prevent him from fighting but he took my hands off of him. "Yes father." I answered as I ran off trying to blink away the tears that were forming. " Papa be safe." I whispered as I entered the prince's room. " Haou are you in here?" I asked as I peeked over the corner. I gasped in horror at the sight in front of me. "Haou! Oh dear ancestors no." I cried as I ran to his side. "Haou," I said as I put his head on my lap. He slowly opened his eyes and gave a small smile. "Hey Artemis…" than he started a terrible coughing fit. I held him close as I tried to heal the big wound on his chest. "No, please don't go." I whispered to him as I dug my face into his hair.

"Serenity! Please wake up. Serenity this isn't funny." I heard voices say. I tried hard to move but found it useless. So I staid unmoving. That's when I heard Jaden, Jesse vs. Yugi and Seto on what to do. "Shut Up." I managed to say as I slowly sat up. They looked at me like if I was a ghost. "What? Y'all never seen a girl wake up before?" I asked a little pissed off. They didn't speak so I started taking of the needles. "Sis you better stay here for the night." Jesse said trying to stop me. "You ain't the boss of me." I retorted. Causing him to stop and get a little glum. The gang was shocked to hear me talk back. The Yugioh gang didn't mind me talking back.

"Serenity, it's unethical to talk back to your elders." Mokuba said as he walked in to the room. "Your one to talk." I muttered as I kissed his cheek. Causing Jaden and Jesse to get mad. The others really didn't mind the kiss scene. "Jesse stay here. Everyone else out." I said looking at them. "But," Jaden started to say until I pointed out the door. He just nodded his head and left out the door. "Jesse, I'm having those feelings again. I'm also getting those dreams." I choked out as I blinked away the tears. All Jesse could do was hug me and whisper comforting words. "Was it about the past?" He asked me as I calmed down. I looked at him and said, "its… I can't talk about it. It's to painful." Then the door opened to revel my other "Older sister" Ishizu Ishtar, Seto Kiba's wife.

"What's the matter is the past haunting you again?" She asked as she prepared for her usual exams. "It's okay Ishizu." She looked into my eyes and nodded as she helped me up. Bond of friendship fell out. They both looked at me with questioning looks. I smiled at them. "A dear friend gave the card." I said as I picked it up. Jesse raised an eyebrow as Ishizu laughed and said, "My dear is mine,' as Rebecca would say." "Well we'll see you later." She told me as we walked out of the room and left with the others. "Bye, Big brothers! Bye big Sisters!" I yelled and waved. The others had sweat drops then began glaring at me. I turned ignoring their glares and looked at Blair. "Blair, are you coming its almost time for dinner." She quite glaring at me long enough to nod. I then turned and started walking towards the slifer dorm. After dinner we took a showers and got ready to sleep. "Good night." I said as I walked into my room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Save the price." I chocked out as the guards rushed into the room. I kept him laid down on my lap as he fainted. All I could do was cry as they took him into the medical wing of the castle. The guards noticed that I had begun to unfold my wings. "You're going to find who did this to him?" One of them asked. I didn't answer as I ran to out the window and my wings let me soar in the air.

I woke up from the dream. I looked at the clock. _Man only three o'clock these dreams are going to give me wrinkles. _I laid back down and remembered how he saved me.

He saw that I was bleeding while I clutched my sword in front of me. So he took a needle and cut himself so that he could get some so I could get a blood transplant from him." I won't thank you. You idiot." I said as I tried to stand up so I would be able to heal his bleeding cut. I almost fainted from the blood lost but tried to get up. "This time you'll really get killed." I said. "I've already decided that I am ready." He told me smiling. "I don't need to be saved. Go home" I said pushing him away. "Just be quiet and watch." No." I said healing his arm quickly and pushed him away from me. I got up and walked up to the window. "Don't go. I… I care to much about you to know your dying." I looked at him annoyed. "I told you to go home." The he retorted, "Stop telling me to leave you here and run away... it's so annoying! I told you, I don't care what you say. ... this is the second time now... I've come to save you, Artemis." I looked at him and smiled. I then placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned in as I began to relax and kissed me in the lips. I was surprised but kissed him back. "I…" I never got to finish the sentence.

"Serenity! Serenity! Serenity!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes to see that Blair was being comforted by Sy while Jaden was in front of me. I took deep breathes but I continued to cry remembering the dream. I felt Jaden putting one of his hands on my cheek. I looked at him and hugged him tight. "Jaden promise me not to do anything stupid." He nodded as he let go of me. I looked at the clock to see it was seven. I sighed. _I wonder if Yubel is the one who's giving me these dreams. But what should I protect Jaden from? Or is it to remember that I never told him how I felt about him. No, it can't be because of that. _I realized how close I was to Jaden and instantly pushed him back. I got up and walked to the closet. I turned around and pointed to the door. The others nodded and left. I decided to put on a red jacket, a black tube top black skirt red batgirl boots and black finger less gloves. I decided to put my hair in a high tight ponytail and left the room. I met up with the others half way to class. Lexi noticed I was not talking at all. "Something wrong Serenity." I looked at her confused. I shook my head slowly then looked back at the sky. I noted that it seemed different somehow. I noticed that mostly everyone was heading to the dueling arena. "Hey isn't class gonna start soon?" The other looked at me and wondered why they were all heading to the arena. That's when I noticed that Professor Viper was coming towards us. He smiled when he saw Jay and Jess. "Jesse and Jaden come with me. The others can wait for you in the arena." We nodded and said good bye to Jaden and Jesse "please protect them." I prayed silently as we continued our way to the arena. Suddenly I felt a great pain in my head and felt I couldn't breathe. I turned to see that no one was around. That I was floating in absolute darkness.

"I wish Jaden was back." I heard a person say. I looked around to see it was Syrus. I then noticed the shooting star was Jaden. I walked over to jaden and noticed he was different. I gasped as I realized he had fused with Yubel.

When I reopened my eyes I noticed that I was in the arena with the others. I looked at the dual and was surprised that Jesse was winning. Then I noticed that his strategy was to summon Rainbow Dragon. _Why is he trying to summon Rainbow Dragon if he knows it has yet to be found? _

I looked at the others and noticed they all were watching with eager faces. I sighed, Jesse was just showing off. I got up and began to walk away. Blare looked up, "we're you going Serenity?" "Don't know, but I'll be back before 2nd period starts." With that said I got out of the row and walked to the exit. When I walked out I was ambushed by one of my duel spirits, Hikari. "Why'd you walk out Serenity?" She asked as she walked along side of me. I shrugged," know how its gonna end." She looked at me, "Oh. He's summoning the dragon." I nodded as we head towards the cliff. I looked at the waves as they crashed into the rocks below. I looked at the waves until I sensed that people were getting out of the arena. I turned and walked to another boring class. "Now class, to begin the tournament we will be having a dance two nights from now. That is all you are dismissed." Said Professor Cleopatra. Every girls got sparkles in their eyes. The guys sighed and looked at each other. "So who are you going to go with Lexi?" Blair asked as we got out of class. "I'm NOT with Chazz that's for sure. How about you Blair? Serenity?" I shrugged and stated, " I don't know as long as he's a good dancer. I'm good." Blair and Lexi looked at me surprised. "What? I like a guy that can dance." We laughed as we walked towards P.E. "You're going to do what?" Jesse shouted as he looked at his friend. Jaden sighed, looked and resaid what he just said. "I said, I'm going to ask out your sister." Chazz and Syrus let out low long whistles. "So, Syrus who are you going to ask out?" Asked Chazz as he stared at us as we pretended to dance. "I don't know." He answered and decided to go as a gang. ""Well, Jaden if you wanna ask my sister out you better do it soon." Jesse stated as he pointed that we were surrounded by boys. I smiled and answered as they kept asking me to the dance. I looked over to see him looking at me. I blushed hard and looked away. "I don't think I got a chance." He said as he turned around and left to the other side of the island. I looked down and sighed. _I guess this proves he doesn't like me. I wish he would. _I looked at the guy in front of me and about to tell him I was going until I got a text.

Moon,

Want 2 go 2 the dance w/ me

-Jay

I looked at the text and screamed happily.

Sure

-Moon

I looked at the boy in front of me and refused. The girls looked at me. I showed them the text and thwy all screamed. Jesse, Chazz, Jaden and Syrus were out looking for outfits when they began to sing

Guess now its official Sang Jesse

Cant back out, cant back out (no) Sang Jaden

Getting ready for the night of nightsThe night of nights, alright Us girls sang Dont Panic (Panic!) Sang Jesse and Jaden

Now do we have to dress up for the prom? Asked Chazz

Dude I dont think we have the choice Replied Atticus

Yeah its the night of all Gotta look just right Said Blair

Dressing to impress the boys Sang Lexi

Do I want classic or vintage or plaid? Asked Jesse

Wheres the mirror? Asked Chazz

I think this tux is too baggy Said Syrus

Too tight, it makes me look weird. Sang Jaden

Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet? Asked Lexi

Dont know, but no one better wear the same dress as me I sang

Its the night of our nightmares They said

Its the night of our dreams We said

Its too late to back out of it. The guys said

Hey, makeovers, massages. We girls sang

Dont know what a corsage is. Sang the guys

Been waiting all our lives for this. Us girls sang

Its gonna be a night (cant wait)

To remember (aw man)

Come on now, big fun (alright)

Its gonna be the night (I guess)

To last forever (lucky us)Well never ever ever forget

Gettin Ready, Get Gettin Ready, Get, Gettin Ready

(Hey you been in there an hour man)

So, what should I do with my hair?

Wheres my shaver?

Ooh, I love it.I look like a I fluff it?

Its get later already should be there. We sang as we started getting ready for the dance.

"Lexi, come here." I said as I pointed to a chair in front of me. She looked at me and nodded. "We're gonna make you the prettiest girl there. Me and Blar grinned as we got the make up in our hands. She screamed and shrieked as we got her all pampered. "Tada" i said as i gave her a mirror. She looked at me and hugged me tight. "Lexi... can't... breathe." She let go of me. "Now its your turn." Said Blar as she held the lipgloss near me. "Oh snap!" I shouteed trying to run from Blar.


	5. Chapter 5

To bad I couldn't run from them. I ended up with mascara and lipstick. I sighed I couldn't help it. _I am so getting them back later. _I looked at them and said, "Well we better get going before we end up getting there late." They nodded and we left the dorms. When we got there music was already playing. "Say Good Bye" by chris brown was playing. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see it was Jesse. I grinned when he asked me to dance with him. I grinned when "Till the dawn started playing. I started rocking my hips as Jesse moved along with the rhythm. Nobody could believe either of us were good dancers. _I can't believe they got this song. _When the song ended I ended up being on one of my bro's shoulder. "A little birdie told me we had a singer in the class." Said the DJ. I looked around and noticed Blair was with him. I sighed. I went onto the stage and began to sing and dance to the music.

I wear a disguiseI'm just your average jane

The super doesn't stand for model

But that doesn't mean I'm plain

If all you see is how I lookYou miss the super chick within

And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim

I've got the rifle gonna be myself

I've got the rifle gonna be myself

I've got the rifle gonna be myself

I've got the rifle gonna be myself

I'll be everything that I want to be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl

I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world

I declare my independence from the critics and their stones

I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...

I'll be everything that I want to be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

(Music)

I'm a one girl revolution

I finished s I took a bow. And left the stage. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned to see a blushing Jaden. I raised and eyebrow. "wanna dance Moon." I nodded and we began dancing to "please don't stop the music" I put Jaden's hands around my waist as the "hands around my waist" part cam up. I saw him blush. "Don't worry bout it Jay nobody gonna notice us dancing like this. Just don't act naughty." I whispered into his ear as we danced even closer. He face got beet red causing me to giggle. _Wow who knew it would be so fun here. _"_Serenity don't get to close to him." _I heard Artenis say to me. _I know it might lead to us dying again............_


	6. Chapter 6

Once the song ended I took a step back and smiled at him. "Thanks for the dance Jay." I then walked away. _Trust me Prince we shouldn't get closer_. I thought as I continued walking. "Wanna dance?" I looked up to see an Oblisk blue. I smiled, "Love to." So we danced until the lights went to the stage. We all turned to see Sheppard and Crowler standing there. "Now to present the King and Queen of the dance." Sheppard said into the mic as Crowler brought out the crowns. I gasped at how the Queen's crown looked familiar. _Artemis isn't that the crown your father showed you? I don't know. Maybe but it's been so long. Unfortunately, I can't remember everything. __That's okay we'll get it later and check if it is. _I thought as I paid attention to Sheppard. "Now it's time to crown the king and queen of the New Comers Dance." He said as he crowler stepped forward with the crowns. "The king of the New Comers Dance is… Jaden Yuki!" He said as he looked at the piece of paper before him. We all clapped as Jaden made peace signs at us. I couldn't help but make a peace sign back at him. Sheppard put the crown on and I couldn't help nut gasp. _Artemis he looks he looks just like when we were little. __Yes I do believe he does. _"And the queen of the New Comers Dance is… Alexis Rhodes." He announced as we continued to cheer. "Now the King and Queen will share a dance." I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I saw them beginning to dance. _Maybe we should go outside. _Artemis suggested as I walked over to the doors.

As I stepped out I took a deep breathe. I looked up and gasped at the stars I saw. _Maybe I should change and climb a tree._ I thought as I began walking towards the dorms. "Where you going Serenity?" I heard a voice ask. I looked back to see Chazz there. I smiled and pointed to the stars, "It's a wonderful night for star gazing care to join me?" He shook his head, "Maybe next time. Wait never mind I will like to go." He answered as he began following me. "Wait out here while I change." I told him as I entered my room. I quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a light jacket. I noticed he wasn't wearing his tux. "You went to change to?" I asked as I began to lead the way to the forest. "Yea I mean I rather not ruin the tux." He answered as we reached the forest. "Why are we here if we can't see the stars?" He asked as I continued to walk. "The stars look their best when your away from the ground." I replied as I stopped at a tree and looked up. I then began to climb the tree as I looked down at Chazz and grinned. "Aren't you coming?" I asked as I started climbing again. I heard him follow and I looked around for a good branch to sit on. _There's one a little bit higher you and Chazz would both fit and see he stars quite nicely. __Thanks Artemis._ "Hey Chazz there's a branch we can both sit on a bit higher." I told him as I noticed he was struggling to keep up with me. I let out a small giggle and continued climbing until I reached the tree branch.

"The stars are so pretty." I whispered as I looked up and took in the sight of the night sky. "Serenity why do you like looking up at the sky so much." Chazz asked as he took his gaze off the stars and onto me. I continued looking at the stars as I answered, "Its part of who I am. The stars are part of me and I am part of the stars. We are one." I took my gaze off the stars to look at my out reached hand in front of me. "See," I said as I revealed my tattoo. He gasped as he looked at it. "It's it's unbelievable." He muttered as he saw the different constellations on my arm. "But how do you keep it covered?" He asked as he noticed it wasn't there before. "Special cream I made after I got it I had to hide it from my family and tada." I answered as I gazed back at the stars. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "We should go back the others must be worried." I said as I looked back at Chazz. He nodded as he began to scoot over to the trunk and slide down. I looked at the stars one last time and then followed him down to the ground. We walked in silence as we got out of the woods. I stopped as I checked the small clock on my wrist. "Um Chazz we're dead." I said as I looked at him. "Why," he asked as he got closer to me. "Its one o'clock." I stated as I begin walking towards the dorms. "What!" He yelled, I turned to him and covered his mouth. "Be quiet or else we'll be in more trouble." I hissed as I let go of him and began to jog in place. "We better go separated or else we'll both get caught. See you tomorrow." I said as I jogged over to the dorms.

I noticed the nights were still on in my dorm. _So they noticed I was gone. __Unfortunately yes. You must find a way to get into the room without getting caught. __Okay. Wish me luck Artemis. __Good luck Serenity._ I circled over to the back and let out a small sigh of relief when I noticed that the lights in my room were off. I quietly opened the window and slipped in. I closed it as I heard the door knob turning. I jumped into my bed and pulled the covers over me, as I pretended to go to sleep. I heard footsteps and held my breath as someone came over to the bed. "Serenity?" The voice said. "Mmm." I muttered as I gently rolled to a side. "Oh Serenity we were worried about you!" The voice said as I felt someone hug me. I opened my eyes to see Blair hugging me and the others except Chazz and my brother in my room. "Blair I'm okay. Calm down." I said as I got her hands off of me. I looked at the others, "Ya'll can go now I'm okay." They all looked hurt especially Jaden. _Why does he look sad? I mean come one he has Lexi he doesn't need me. __Serenity he's your friend that's why he must be worried. _"Where were you?" Asked Blair as I noticed nobody was moving. I sighed as I realized they wouldn't leave unless I told them. "I got bored at the dance so I decided to go stargazing. Didn't realize what time it was until I got back." I replied shrugging my shoulders as I looked at them. "So I have to kindly ask you to leave so I can get my rest. So will ya'll just leave me alone and go to sleep." I stated as I shoved them out the door. _You have real friends you know that right?__ I know. I just wished they didn't care so much. __Hey at least they got your back. __I guess. _I replied as I walked over to my bed and landed with a small oof. _Now sleep young one you have a long day a head of you tomorrow. __I know_ I replied as I closed my eyes and began to dream about nothing.

*Dream*

I walked out into the garden as my feet lead me to the small pond in the middle of the garden. I looked into and as saw the reflection of the full moon. "She who walks in the moonlight and respects her beauty shall be blessed and fortunate but those who do not shall be destined to fail." I said as I splashed the water around me in a circle. "Artemis what are you doing?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see the prince beside me looking at the lake. "Just repeating a spell I heard in my dream one night." I replied as I smiled. He nodded his head as he looked at the moon and then gasped. "What's the matter?" I asked. He pointed to the sky and I gasped as well. "Make a wish prince." I said as I held one of his hands. I smiled and then it all became dark and i could hear screaming.


End file.
